Daria
Daria is an American comedy cartoon that was made by MTV, and it was released on March 3, 1997 and it ended on January 21, 2002. When The Noggin bought the rights to air the cartoon, some episodes were banned/censored in order to get a TV-Y7 rating and comply with network standards. Censorship USA Censorship The Noggin Season One *Episode 1 #The scene where Daria says "What do they talk to boys about?" #The scene where Jane says "A classroom full of guys and a male teacher?" was cut. #The scene that shows Daria and Jane stop walking was cut. #The scene where Daria and Jane say "Nocturnal emissions." was cut. *Episode 2 #The scene where Jane says "Go to hell." was cut. #The scene that shows Jane handing Daria's glasses back. #The line "It won't work. My face is too expressive." was cut. #The scene where a guy says ""can it, Upchuck, or I'll break your face." was cut. #The scene where a girl giggles was cut. #The scene that shows Daria picking a sock off Jane's shoulders was cut. #The scene where Daria says "Is this yours?" was cut. #The scene where Jane says "Okay, fine, he thought my head was a lollipop. Ready to go?" was cut. #The scene where Daria says "I was ready to go before we got here." was cut. *Episode 3 #The Noggin banned the episode due too many smoking/drinking references and suggestive comments. *Episode 4 #The Noggin banned the episode. *Episode 5 #The scene where Brittany says "Would you rather do what we do...with your teammates?" was cut. #The scene where Kevin says "Blah!" was cut. #The scene where Brittany says "All right, then." was cut. #The scene where Kevin says "Mack Daddy, did you hear what Mrs. B just called the mall?" was cut. #The scene where Mack says "She said "organism." That's not the same as "orgasm." And stop calling me that, okay?" was cut. #The scene where Kevin says "Babe, did you just hear what she called the mall?" was cut. #The scene where Brittany says "Yeah..." was cut. #The scene that shows Kevin and Brittany making out was cut. #The scene where Jadie says "Do you think it would dishonor Dr. King's memory if I went to sit in the back of the bus?" *Episode 6 #The Noggin banned the episode. *Episode 7 #The scene where Jake is telling Kevin his past was cut. #The scene where Quinn says "Kevin? Do you think my skirt is too short?" was cut. #The scene that shows Kevin glacing at Quinn, before looking at the TV again was cut.\ #The scene where Kevin says "Go, go, go!" was cut. #The scene where ' '''Daria and Brittany both say "Sucker!" was cut. #The scene where Daria says "Take the mugging victim, beaten with nunchaks in an alleyway. As he, or she, recalls the attacker's face- his scraggly goatee and cheap, dangly earring -- she learns to hate and fear all men, regardless of age, race or taste in jewelry." was cut. *Episode 8 #The line "They bake cookies by day, but they really heat up the night! G-string grandmas, today on ''Sick, Sad World." was changed to "Today, on Sick, Sad World." #The scene where Daria is talking to her Dad about couples therapy night was cut. #The scene where Tad says "Hitler ate surgar." was cut. #The scene where the Gupty kids say "I am cool and that is it, and everyone else is full of, full of, full of." was cut. #The scene that shows a Needle scratching on the record was cut. #The scene that shows their parents yelling at them was cut. Where to find it uncensored The DVD's and streaming services are completely uncensored. Category:Needs image Category:Stub Category:Cartoons Category:USA censorship Category:The Noggin